


Daddy Issues

by Chif



Category: Marvel 3490, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-18
Updated: 2012-06-18
Packaged: 2017-11-17 23:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/554184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chif/pseuds/Chif
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Написано по заявке</b>: <a href="http://www.diary.ru/~cap-ironman/p173592535.htm">02-20. Стив/Тони. Вселенная 3490, Наташа Старк влюблена в Стива Роджерса, но он - Капитан Америка, все идеалы нации во плоти. Стив Роджерс влюблен в Наташу Старк, но он всего лишь бедный парень из Бруклина, а она богатая гениальная наследница. Стив пытается разузнать у Железного человека о вкусах Наташи (он еще не знает, что костюмом управляет именно она, а не телохранитель). В какой-то момент Наташе приходится снять костюм. Объяснение со всеми вытекающими последствиями</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy Issues

*

От Таши Старк больше вреда, чем пользы, это он понял ещё в первую встречу. А сейчас Стиву порой и вовсе казалось, будто какие-то учёные вывели её специально, проведя эксперимент и сложив в одном хрупком существе набор противоположных качеств.  
Она гениально умная и одновременно безрассудная до крайности, словно вообще не задумывается над своими действиями. Она очаровывающая любого собеседника леди и язвительная дрянь, которая могла довести до ручки одной фразой.   
У неё идеальное воспитание и повадки девчонки из самого ужасного квартала Бруклина.  
И Стив очень, очень сочувствовал Говарду, боясь представить её подростком.  
Но представлять было и не нужно. Информация просачивалась по капле.  
Сначала скупые сведения из файлов, выданных Фьюри: имя (потом Стив узнал, что она взломала данные и исправила «Наташу Эдвину Старк» просто на «Ташу Старк»), дата рождения, детство, частная школа-интернат (отличная успеваемость и больше сотни жалоб на поведение), колледж, смерть родителей, руководство компанией, инцидент в Афганистане, Железный человек.   
Потом агент Романова, кратко и со странной теплотой в голосе охарактеризовавшая свою тёзку, как редкостную сучку и стерву, и посоветовавшая держаться от неё как можно дальше, если ему дорого сердце и психическое здоровье.  
Другие члены команды тоже высказали своё мнение. Беннер восхищённо бормотал об её уме, Клинт называл «маленьким троллем всей Америки» (что, по мнению Стива, не имело никакого смысла), а Тор обещал привести как-нибудь с собой таинственную леди Сиф, уверяя, что они втроём с агентом Романовой подружатся.  
После, немного освоившись в новом мире, Стив ознакомился с жёлтой прессой, на страницах которой Таша мелькала с незавидной периодичностью. Так что в итоге, спустя почти год после их знакомства, он попросил подшивку со всеми упоминаниями мисс Старк в печати. И даже почти не удивился, когда пыхтящий агент притащил к нему в комнату три огромные коробки с газетными и журнальными вырезками и распечатками из интернета. Стив читал по полчаса каждый день, начав с последнего года, и изучил содержимое всех коробок за месяц.  
Он утвердился в мысли, что Говарду стоило посочувствовать, наткнувшись напоследок на обнажённую едва-едва восемнадцатилетнюю Ташу на развороте «Плейбоя» и прочитав в последовавшем за этим интервью ответ на вопрос, зачем ей это было нужно. «Просто хотела проверить, заметит ли отец». Просто хотела проверить. Она просто хотела проверить, и поэтому её тело во всех подробностях изучило всё мужское население Америки. Говард явно не успел выпороть её вовремя.  
Правда, чуть позже Стив поменял своё мнение. Судя по количеству полуобнажённой Таши в прессе до его гибели, Говард Старк, действительно, уделял дочери слишком мало внимания и вполне мог этого не заметить.   
Стив потёр переносицу и постарался не смотреть на фотографии. Или, по крайней мере, смотреть на них исключительно художественным взглядом. Последнее сработало — увидев Ташу с её загорелой кожей в белых шортах и полупрозрачной кофте на фоне моря, Стив машинально потянулся за бумагой и красками.  
На следующее утро Стив вышел к завтраку и обнаружил, что его команда воспользовалась отсутствием дам и обсуждала, у какой из Наташ задница лучше.  
Точнее, обсуждали только Клинт и Тор. Доктор Беннер был слишком хорошо воспитан. Но вот молчание Железного человека в таком вопросе было непривычно. Стив уже знал, что язык у телохранителя Таши подвешен практически так же хорошо, как у неё самой.  
Клинт разделял его чувства:  
— А ты чего молчишь, приятель?  
Железный человек фыркнул (странный металлический звук немного ударил по ушам) и сказал:  
— Не могу быть объективен. Мисс Старк является основным источником моего финансового благополучия. Но вот вам я бы посоветовал выбрать агента Романову.  
— Почему? — с любопытством поинтересовался Стив.  
Обе Наташи красивы, но, если выбирать, лично ему больше по душе была Таша Старк. Всё-таки ему всегда нравились брюнетки.   
— Потому что мисс Старк, разве что подкрутит потом что-нибудь в вашем оборудовании (если к тому времени не забудет, что на вас обиделась), а вот агент Романова может и застрелить прямо на месте.  
— Логично, чувак, — Клинт засмеялся и похлопал Железного человека по металлическому плечу. — Таша лёгкая, а вот Нат хрен забудет и точно припомнит.  
Стив улыбнулся, получив ещё одну характеристику Таши Старк.  
Она лёгкая.   
Таша настолько острая на язык, что совершенно не обижается на других. И уже через пару часов может забыть, что кто-то вообще пытался её оскорбить.  
— Где они, кстати? — спросил Стив.  
— Фьюри отправил Нат на задание, — невнятно пробормотал Клинт, не прожевав сэндвич.  
— У мисс Старк дела, никак не касающиеся деятельности Щ.И.Т. и не влияющие на команду. — Железный человек сказал хорошо знакомую фразу. Стив был уже почти уверен, что Таша заставила его её заучить.  
— Вот всё равно не понимаю, почему ты не ходишь за ней по пятам двадцать четыре часа в сутки, если ты её телохранитель, — Клинт потянулся к одному из пончиков, которые явно принёс Железный человек.  
— В ситуации с мисс Старк… — он вздохнул, — проще сделать, как она говорит.   
— Да, все знают, что Таша не любит телохранителей, — пожал плечами Беннер. — Удивительно, что они вообще у неё есть.  
— Мисс Поттс обладает завидной способностью к убеждению.  
— Да? — со смехом удивился Клинт. — А мне показалось, что мисс Поттс просто держит Ташу в ежовых рукавицах. Она словно фюрер и нянечка в одном лице.  
Железный человек рассмеялся.  
— Идеальная помощница для мисс Старк.  
— Ещё бы.  
Стив покачал головой. Пеппер, действительно, будто благословение небес. Без неё Таша точно не дожила бы до своих лет.  
Да, вот ещё одно. Таша Старк совершенно не думала о своём благополучии. И Стив уже едва сдерживался, чтобы в отсутствии Пеппер самому не заставлять её есть, спать и не устраивать взрывы разной степени силы каждую неделю.  
Наверное, он вполне мог бы начать. На правах друга её отца. Ведь, в конце-то концов, если бы он не пропал на семьдесят лет, Таша выросла бы у него на глазах.  
— Вы знали, что она снималась для «Плейбоя»? — неожиданно для самого себя спросил Стив. Клинт и Беннер подавились завтраком, Железный человек засмеялся, а Тор просто непонимающе на него посмотрел. Тор не знал, что такое «Плейбой». И сам Стив ещё неделю назад об этом не знал. Новоприобретённой информацией он был обязан Таше Старк, которая в ответ на замечание о не совсем приличной длине платья прочитала ему целую лекцию о сексуальности в современном мире.  
— А ты откуда знаешь? — откашлявшись, спросил Клинт.  
Стив покраснел. Железный человек так сильно смеялся, что с громким стуком бился головой о стол.  
— А фотка есть? — Клинт задал второй вопрос, не дождавшись ответа на первый.  
— Что есть этот ваш «Плейбой»? — поинтересовался Тор.  
— Журнал с обнажёнными девушками, — пояснил Клинт. — Так у тебя есть фото?  
— Оно есть в интернете, — отсмеявшись, сказал Железный человек. — И как тебе, кэп?  
Стив покраснел ещё сильнее, ругая себя, что вообще открыл рот.  
— Я и без этого знал, что она очень красива.  
Железный человек замер и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
— Какое признание! — теперь засмеялся уже Клинт. — А я думал, что она тебя бесит. Большую часть времени.  
— Она… может вызывать сильные… негативные эмоции, — осторожно сказал Стив. — Но это никак не влияет на тот факт, что она одна из самых красивых девушек из тех, которых я когда-либо видел.  
— А ты её поцелуй в следующий раз, когда захочешь заткнуть, — посоветовал смеющийся Клинт. — Целоваться и болтать не может даже наша гениальная девочка.  
— Я бы не стал недооценивать мисс Старк, — в голосе Железного человека непонятным образом слышалась улыбка.  
Стив вздохнул.  
— Нам стоит перестать говорить о ней в таком ключе, — сказал он.  
— Стив, это двадцать первый век, говорить можно, — ухмыльнулся Клинт. — Да и я реально сомневаюсь, что в сороковых вы не обсуждали девушек.  
— Обсуждали, конечно, — Стив пожал плечами. — Но сейчас мы обсуждаем Ташу.   
— Как и полмира, — вздохнул Беннер. — Но я согласен с капитаном. Таша наш товарищ по команде. Как и капитан. Поэтому нам лучше не затрагивать тему их отношений.  
Стив стал краснее полосок на американском флаге.  
— У нас нет никаких отношений! — вскинулся он.  
— Я бы поверил, если бы между вами не летали искры. Даже наш божественный друг их заметил. Да, Тор?  
Тор согласно кивнул:  
— Да, Капитан Америки, связь между тобой и леди Старк очевидна. Я был удивлён, когда сын Коула сказал, что помолвка между вами ещё не случилась.  
— Вы говорите ерунду, — сказал Стив. — Между нами ничего не может быть.  
— Почему?   
Голос Железного человека звучал странно. Даже для технически изменённого. Но именно из-за этих изменений Стив не мог понять, что именно в нём было необычно.  
— Потому что она Наташа Старк, а я Стив Роджерс.  
— Ты более обоснованную причину придумать не мог? — спросил Клинт после нескольких секунд дружного молчания.  
Но других причин и не нужно. Она Наташа Старк, дочь Говарда Старка. У неё огромное состояние, гениальный ум, прекрасное образование и невероятная красота. Захоти она замуж, и очередь из кандидатов устроит за неё настоящий турнир, несмотря на то, какой век на дворе.  
А он — Стив Роджерс. Парень из Бруклина сороковых годов, который просто попался на глаза нужному учёному. Не глупый, но и далеко не гений, закончивший самую обычную школу и за всю свою жизнь разговаривавший только с одной женщиной.  
Если бы они встретились в его времени, Наташа Старк на него бы даже не взглянула. А если бы взглянула, то посмеялась и прошла мимо.  
— Мне не нужно никаких других причин.

*

— Джарвис сказал, что я должен спуститься, — громко сказал Стив после пары минут деликатных покашливаний. Таша так целеустремлённо и быстро стучала по виртуальным клавишам, что точно могла отбить себе подушечки пальцев.  
Она вздрогнула и подняла на него непонимающий взгляд.  
А потом улыбнулась.  
— Точно! Прости, увлеклась.  
Если бы Ташу хотели похитить, то лучше времени, чем когда она работает, было не найти. Если, конечно, красть её вместе с лабораторией.  
— Так что ты хотела?  
— Я тут просматривала новые вирусы в нете, чтобы набрать пару не тупых людей в штат, потому что среди приличных людей остались только недоумки, и обнаружила, что один из них ведёт на просто потрясающий порно-сайт.  
— Прости? — глаза Стива полезли на лоб.  
— Ну, самым потрясающим там было то, что в главных ролях во всех фильмах был ты.  
— Что?!  
Таша засмеялась.  
— Какой-то парень в костюме Капитана Америки, конечно же. Но всё равно ты. Так что я подумала, что нужно что-то сделать с этим безобразием из секс-шопа. Что-нибудь в духе того костюма, который для себя придумал ты. Если хочешь. У меня даже есть твой эскиз.  
— Откуда?  
Стив решил проигнорировать тот факт, что кто-то использовал его образ для подобного… действа, и сконцентрировать внимание на перспективе снова обрести костюм, который бы ему нравился. Выданный Щ.И.Т.ом больше напоминал маскарадное тряпьё времён тура по Америке, из-за чего Стив чувствовал себя достаточно неуютно.  
— В семействе Старк не выкидывают ничего. У меня даже где-то есть шлем моих предков-викингов.  
— Правда? — удивился Стив.  
— Нет, — легко призналась Таша. — Вещи отца любовно хранил Фьюри, я нашла там не только твои эскизы, но и твоё личное дело. С фотографией. И хочу сказать, что в те времена я бы уложила тебя на обе лопатки.  
Она широко улыбнулась, и у Стива что-то сжалось в груди.  
— В те времена меня били парни вдвое тебя больше. Так что сомневаюсь.  
Таша фыркнула.  
— Хэппи учил меня боксу, так что можем как-нибудь проверить мои способности, если хочешь. Но ближе к делу, кэп. Нужен новый костюм?  
— Я буду очень благодарен.  
— Чудно! — она хлопнула в ладоши. — Я сделаю его таким прекрасным, что все инженеры Щ.И.Т.а будут рыдать от восторга и зависти.   
Ещё одно качество Таши. Невероятный энтузиазм. За всю жизнь Стив видел только одного человека, который относился к работе с таким же пылом. И этот человек тоже носил фамилию Старк, так что это, кажется, семейное.  
— Не сомневаюсь.  
Стив уже собирался уйти, чтобы не мешать Таше работать, когда она насмешливо спросила:  
— Понравилось моё фото?  
Он замер на полушаге.  
— К-какое?  
— Большинство знакомых мне мужчин находили его крайне эротичным. Кроме Роуди, Говарда и моего школьного учителя по физике, с которым я столкнулась после выхода журнала. Знаешь, Роуди говорил, что в их казарме на сборах висело целых четыре постера со мной. Его это очень удручало. Пришлось знакомить его с тремя подружками-моделями, чтобы он забыл, как это тяжело, когда все вокруг дрочат на фото твоего лучшего друга. А что скажешь ты? Тебе понравилось?  
— Я… мне…  
— Ты повесил бы его в своей казарме, кэп? — губы Таши растянулись в усмешке.  
— Как и любой другой мужчина, — честно признался Стив.   
Если бы такое фото с такой девушкой попалось ему на глаза, когда он не знал Ташу, он бы так и поступил. И все его друзья и сослуживцы тоже.  
Но он знал, что это Таша.  
И это сделало всё куда сложнее, потому что это Таша, и Стив не хотел бы, чтобы хоть кто-то видел её такой.  
— Откуда ты об этом знаешь?  
В то, что всё ей рассказал Железный человек, Стив не верил.  
— У меня есть доступ ко всем камерам безопасности в этом здании, — Таша развела руками и совсем не выглядела виноватой. — И Джарвис отслеживает упоминание моего имени во всех разговорах. Так что я бы на вашем месте, мальчики, ходила поболтать в какой-нибудь бар. А то я ведь могу поделиться информацией с Наташей в редкие моменты искренней женской дружбы.   
Стив покраснел. Господи милосердный, за прошедший день он краснел больше, чем за всю свою жизнь.  
— Я это учту. Спасибо.  
Стив снова развернулся, пока она не спросила его о чём-нибудь ещё. К примеру, о разговоре об их «отношениях».  
— И, кстати, кэп, — окликнула его Таша. — Просто чтоб ты знал на случай, если какой-нибудь журналист задаст неудобный вопрос, на том порно-сайте Капитан Америка трахал Железного человека, который был девицей в шлеме и в титрах значился как «Таша Старк». Правда, забавно?  
Вовсе нет.  
Стив позорно и молча капитулировал.  
И понятия не имел, как теперь будет смотреть Железному человеку в глаза.  
Таша звонко рассмеялась ему вслед.

*

Образовательно-просветительское мероприятие, предназначенное сплотить команду, или просто поход в музей находилось под угрозой срыва. Для начала, из по-настоящему желающих пойти был только Стив. Наташа утверждала, что в музеях у неё случаются непредвиденные приступы клептомании; Клинт говорил, что из-за картин у него замыливаются глаза, что плохо влияет на меткость; Брюс опасался больших толп школьников; Тор хотел остаться дома с, как он думал, документальным сериалом «Светлячок»; Железный человек тупо исчез в неизвестном направлении ещё вчера, а Таша сообщила, что если достать из кладовки все принадлежащие ей картины, то можно устроить выставку куда как круче.  
Но возглавлял их поход сам Фьюри, так что избежать его удалось только превратившемуся в Халка Беннеру и Железному человеку, несмотря на громогласные требования Тора и Клинта доставить его металлический зад сюда.  
Таша под их взглядами набрала какой-то номер, оставила на удивление вежливое сообщение на автоответчик и сказала им, что даже у Железного человека может быть выходной без брони.  
А уже в самом музее оказалось, что у злодеев тоже бывают корпоративные мероприятия для сплочения командного духа. По крайней мере, именно так предположила Таша, когда на них напала целая армия.  
— Тихо, — рявкнул на неё Стив, потому что сейчас было не самое лучше время для шуток.  
У них не было оружия (только пистолеты у Клинта, Наташи и Фьюри, расстаться с которыми их не смогли бы заставить все охранники музеев мира) и костюмов. И если они с Тором могли сражаться чем угодно, то Таша была совершенно беззащитна. Как ребёнок.  
И Стив был обязан её сберечь. Раз уж Железного человека не было рядом.  
— Где там шляется твой телохранитель? — спросил Клинт и выстрелил кому-то прямо в голову.  
— Гуляет по парку, — мрачно отозвалась Таша. — Мне нужна моя машина.  
— Не дури, — Стив схватил её за локоть, чтобы она не сделала что-то очень глупое и самоубийственное. — Будь рядом со мной.   
— Но мне нужна моя…  
— Не смей спорить.  
Такого командного тона у Стива не было даже во время войны.   
Таша раздражённо сощурилась и попыталась вырваться из его хватки. Стив сжал ладонь крепче, и она зашипела. Но пусть лучше с синяком и живая, чем мёртвая.  
В этот момент на них напали, и Стив очень пожалел, что они выбрали именно музей.   
В ходе битвы они разгромили половину экспонатов, Стив сам неплохо поорудовал старинным блюдом, не забывая задвигать сопротивляющуюся Ташу в самые безопасные углы. А уж каким страшным оружием в руках Тора оказались статуи и тяжёлые скамьи…  
Но потом патроны и предметы старины кончились, и их почти загнали в угол.  
Почти — потому что в этот момент машина Таши проломила стену и въехала в музей.  
— Ты заехал в Макдоналдс перекусить?! — тут же заорала на Хэппи Таша. — Я когда послала эту чёртово сообщение?!  
— Лучше поздно, чем никогда, — философски отозвался Хэппи и достал из багажника чемодан расцветки Железного человека.  
— Решила уйти в отпуск? — выразил общую мысль Клинт.  
— Я бы с удовольствием, но не сегодня.  
Таша надавила на середину чемодана и нагнулась. А дальше произошло такое, отчего Стив пропустил три удара от врага.  
— Нихрена ж себе, — сказал Клинт. И повернулся к Фьюри. — Сэр, скажите, что она не всегда была Железным человеком. Умоляю. Потому что если всегда, то мы все в заднице.   
— Не все, а только ты, — заметил знакомый голос с металлическими нотками.  
И Железный человек вступил в битву.

*

— Правда забавно, что те ребята с порно-сайта угадали?  
Стиву удавалось успешно прятаться от Таши почти неделю. Хотя, на самом деле, он подозревал, что дело не в его потрясающих способностях, а в том, что Таша великодушно решила дать ему передышку, чтобы прийти в себя.  
И сейчас эта передышка закончилась.  
— Железный человек был моим другом, — глухо сказал он.  
— Знаю, — Таша присела рядом с ним. — Прости.  
— Я спрашивал его… тебя, как ухаживать за тобой.  
— И я дала тебе прекрасный совет. Несмотря на твоё дерьмо с «Она Наташа Старк, а я Стив Роджерс».  
Стив непонимающе нахмурился, потому что за сарказмом Таши чувствовалась настоящая обида.  
— Я…  
— Нет, сначала скажи, что именно ты имел в виду? То есть, ты, конечно, наш великий Капитан Америка, а я просто Наташа Старк, но тогда я не понимаю, к чему этот разговор про уха…  
— Таша! — Стив непонимающе потряс головой.  
Он же услышал всё правильно?  
Таша думала, что когда он это сказал, он имел в виду, что это она его не заслуживает. Серьёзно?  
Серьёзно?!  
— Что?  
— Когда я говорил, что ты Наташа Старк, это означало, что ты умная, богатая и красивая. А я просто Стив Роджерс, я вырос в Бруклине и едва ли достаточно умён, чтобы ты сочла меня интересным собеседником. Говоря честно, интересным собеседником меня не считали даже девушки в десять раз глупее тебя. Я никогда не буду с тобой на равных. Понимаешь?  
— Ты чёртов Капитан Америка!  
— И что? — Стив пожал плечами. — Я всего лишь парень в странном костюме. Сними его, и кто я такой?  
— Ты сейчас пошутил, да? Или тебя неделю назад по голове стукнули? — Таша смотрела на него так, будто у него отросли три головы и хвост. — Ты ходячая легенда. Вернувшаяся из мёртвых легенда! Да я едва ли не молилась на тебя в детстве!  
— Не на меня, Таша, — Стив покачал головой. — На придуманного персонажа. Героя комиксов и кинохроники.  
— А вот и нет! — она упрямо нахмурилась. — Всё моё детство все вокруг только и говорили о том, как мальчик из Бруклина, у которого не было ни одного шанса стать героем, был настолько смел и силён духом, что стал им всё равно. Каждый раз, когда у меня что-то не получалось и хотелось всё бросить, я вспоминала о том, как ты раз за разом пытался записаться в армию, пока тебя наконец не взяли. Когда я не видела выхода из какой-то ситуации, разбивая голову о метафизическую стену, я вспоминала рассказ про этот чёртов флаг, который никто не мог сорвать, и искала простой, но красивый путь. Когда родители наряжали меня как куклу и выводили к гостям, я думала, что даже тебе приходилось стоять в глупом виде перед большой аудиторией. Ты был со мной всю жизнь, понимаешь? И когда мы встретились, я не знала, как себя вести, чтобы не кинуться тебе на шею в первую же минуту. Поэтому я нахамила. Ведь ты Стив Роджерс, а я всего лишь Таша Старк. И огромное количество публично совершённых ошибок докажет любому, как сильно я тебе не подхожу.  
Стив сглотнул, не зная, что сказать.   
Таша поморщилась и продолжила:  
— Но, видимо, история про то, что великий Капитан Америка совершенно не знал, как разговаривать с девушками, тоже правда. Потому что любой другой на твоём месте давным-давно бы затащил меня в постель. Раз уж я тебе всё-таки нравлюсь.  
— Можно я тебя сначала приглашу на танец? — сумел выдавить из себя Стив.  
— Ну уж нет, Роджерс, я требую настоящего свидания в стиле сороковых, а не один жалкий танец.  
— Господи, Таша, — Стив улыбнулся. — Ты же уснёшь на фильме в стиле сороковых.   
Таша закатила глаза.  
— А на свидании в стиле двадцать первого века ты, кэп, грохнешься в обморок. Потому что придётся в его конце снимать свою версию того любительского фильма с порно-сайта.  
— Таша, — Стив постарался выглядеть серьёзным, несмотря на то, что губы сами собой разъезжались в счастливой улыбке, — никаких больше обнажений на публике. Я замечаю тебя каждую секунду, когда ты рядом, и думаю о тебе, когда мы врозь.  
Лицо Таши изменилось, и Стив уже подумал, что умудрился перейти какую-то черту, но тут она рассмеялась.  
— Хорошо, — сказала она. — Но знай, что мужское население и все лесбиянки мира перестанут тебя любить.  
— Я смогу это пережить.  
— Ну да, ведь Роуди и Пеппер начнут очень сильно уважать. Возможно, даже создадут фанклуб. В него вступят Коулсон, Фьюри и мой учитель физики из школы. И я начинаю слишком много болтать, так что самое время вспомнить единственный совет Клинта, который был близок к гениальности.  
— Связать тебя и отдать врагам в виде психологического оружия? — Стив в шутку припомнил одно из последних предложений Клинта.  
— Заткни меня, Стив.

Конец


End file.
